Project Title Secondary distribution of HIV self-tests by female sex workers: an innovative strategy for promoting male partner testing and reducing HIV risk. Project Summary/Abstract Greater uptake of HIV testing among those likely to be HIV-infected is vital for meeting the first of the UNAIDS ?90-90-90? targets. However, roughly 55% of HIV-infected individuals in sub-Saharan Africa remain unaware of their serostatus, with men having lower awareness than women. While community-based HIV testing strategies have had considerable success in promoting HIV testing in the general population, there is a need for innovative HIV testing strategies that can reach key populations and high-risk individuals such as male partners of female sex workers. Interventions are also needed to promote couples testing, which can result in improved sexual decision-making, including increased condom use and increased antiretroviral therapy use to prevent sexual transmission. HIV self-testing is a promising approach that has the potential to substantially increase access to testing in a manner that is confidential and empowering for users. Data from across the globe demonstrate high interest in and acceptability of self-testing among a wide range of populations. Although HIV self-testing can be a good alternative for those not engaged in regular repeat testing, little is known about the optimal distribution strategies for facilitating self-test use by the hardest-to-reach individuals. One innovative strategy is `secondary distribution' of HIV self-tests, whereby an individual who is given multiple self-tests can distribute them to sexual partners or to others in their social network. This project will evaluate whether secondary distribution of self-tests by female sex workers in Kenya can be used to fulfill multiple HIV prevention goals, including the promotion of HIV testing among high-risk men and the facilitation of mutual disclosure of serostatus, couples testing, and safer sexual decision making. By facilitating safer sexual decision-making, secondary distribution of self-tests has the potential to reduce HIV incidence among female sex workers, a population that faces an especially high risk of HIV infection. Building on preliminary data in demonstrating that female sex workers can safely distribute oral self-tests to their sexual partners and make safer sexual behavior decisions following self-testing, we will conduct a randomized controlled trial in which female sex workers are randomized to receive multiple self-tests or a voucher to refer partners to clinic-based HIV testing. In Aim 1, we will test whether secondary distribution of self-tests by female sex workers results in greater identification of HIV-infected men and safer sexual behaviors. In Aim 2, we will conduct in-depth interviews to assess study participants' experiences distributing self-tests to their sexual partners. In Aim 3, we will determine the cost-effectiveness of secondary distribution of self-tests by female sex workers. The project will help determine whether HIV self-testing can be useful in furthering multiple HIV prevention goals. It will also provide guidance on optimal distribution strategies for self-tests as countries in sub-Saharan Africa develop HIV self-testing policies and scale-up the availability of self-tests.